Carmesí y Plateado
by Sakurazoe101
Summary: Sakura es una chica común que se enamoró de Lysandro, y al parecer declararle sus sentimientos fue lo mejor. Castiel se siente atraído por Aymar pero no sabe como decirlo, ella lo ayudara de una forma un tanto peculiar. Dos historia que contendrán Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic ojala les sea de su agrado, será de Amour Sucré. La pareja de la que escribiré será "Lysandro y Sakura"y mi amiga Roci1D continuara con "Castiel y Ali" ya que como es el primero aun no me animo a escribir más, quiero ver si le agrada a alguien ojala lo disfruten. Contendra algo lemon pero muy suave.**

**LysxSakura**

**Ch1**

Era otro día común en el instituto Sweet Amoris, pero no para mí, hoy seria especial, hoy le diría mis sentimientos a Lysandro… Bueno si es que Castiel no se o llevaba.

-Hola Sakura-saludó mi mejor amigo Kentin

-Hola, oye… por casualidad has visto a Lysandro?- trate de contener un sonrojo, pero él lo noto

-Te gustaaaa!-grito y mis mejillas explotaron en color rojo

-Callate! Solo te pregunte si lo viste no tenias que gritar tal cosa!- le tape la boca dedicándole una mirada amenazante

-Esta bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta lo vi en el club de jardinería y creo que buscaba algo –dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Debe ser que perdió su libreta nuevamente-susurre y cuando vi la sonrisa de Kentin me sonroje- Q-que estás pensando?

-Nada, me trajiste algo hoy?-dijo revisando mi bolso

-Oye! Te traje… Galletas de chocolate!-dije sacando el paquete antes que él lo lograra

-Dame por favor seré tu fiel amigo-dijo abrazandome

-Vale, toma ojala las disfrutes- suspire

-Gracias! Te adoro Sakurita!-dijo y me planto un beso en la mejilla

-Kentin!-me sonroje, pero eso no fue lo peor, Lysandro estaba viendo la escena que hace poco sucedió y lo malinterpreto

- Disculpen la interrupción- se fue algo decepcionado al patio

-Perdon Sakura, ojala no se moleste-dijo algo apenado

- N-no te preocupes iré a verlo, nos vemos luego- salí corriendo hacia el patio, lo encontré buscando algo entre las flores, me acerqué lentamente y le susurré al oído –Hola Lys, que estas buscando?

- Sakura, estoy buscando mi libreta-suspiro- Se que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, pero no puedo evitarlo

-Que sucede Lysandro?-pregunte algo confusa

-Tú y Kentin son…-lo interrumpi

-NO!-dije algo sorprendida-Solo es algo cariñoso ya que es mi mejor amigo

-Me había preocupado-susurro y al escucharse se sonrojo al igual que yo

-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo-suspire, no sabia como decirle lo que sentía

-T-Te quiero Sakura-se sonrojo y me dedico una bella sonrisa

-Oh Lysandro yo también te quiero y demasiado-me lance a darle un abrazo

-Tu cabello tiene un bello color rosa y tus ojos azules me recuerdan al cielo-susurro a mi oído, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó para darme un beso, pero justo en el momento en que se produciría el beso apareció…

-Oye Lysandro acompáñame a… que están haciendo?-Castiel sonrió y comenzó a burlarse de mi sonrojo

-Estaba hablando con Sakura y bueno…-se sonrojo

-Asi que… Ustedes son novios?-Castiel rió-No hagan cosas malas en el instituto

-Castiel!-grité, estaba totalmente sonrojada

-Jajaja Lysandro no la destroces- solto carcajadas al ver la cara sorprendida de Lysandro

-Castiel! Que cosas dices… -dijo Lysandro el cual estaba completamente rojo

-Bueno, Lysandro ven que necesito que me acompañes donde el delegaducho-dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo

- N-nos vemos luego Lysandro-dije haciendo un gesto con la mano

-T-te veo luego Sakura-grito a lo lejos despidiéndose

Paso el día tranquilamente, Castiel no dejaba a Lysandro ni un segundo, y cada vez que pasaba por su lado se quedaban callados. Conocía muy bien a Lysandro y no era común que me ocultara algo, hablaban bastante, *De que hablan?* …Lysandro se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y Castiel estallaba en carcajadas.

Sonó la campana de la salida y camine a la entrada del instituto, pero algo me detuvo.

**Lysandro POV**

Castiel me tuvo todo el día lejos de Sakura, me estuvo diciendo que cosas hacerle a ella, claro que no haría lo que me dijo! Esta loco, esas cosas serian completamente inapropiadas. Aunque el me metió a la cabeza un par de imágenes las cuales cada que recuerdo no se me quitan.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, corrí a buscar a Sakura, la invitaría a ver películas en mi casa, ojala la encuentre.

-Sakura!-grite y cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme

-No pudimos vernos en todo el día, que te decía Castiel?-dijo y mi rostro empezó a arder

-A-a…mm Saku, quería invitarte a pasar la tarde conmigo viendo películas, quieres venir?-le sonreí y le di un suave beso el cual ella me correspondió

Claro, vamos?-me tomo de la mano

Caminamos mi casa y la invite a entrar, hoy estaría solo.

-Hoy mi hermano Leigh no estará, salio con Rosalya- la tome de la mano y la lleve al sofá de la sala

-Estaremos solos?- se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos

-Quiero aprovechar cada momento que tenga a solas contigo-la besé primero suavemente, luego con mi lengua explore toda su boca, era exquisita. La levante en mis brazos mientras seguíamos besándonos y la lleve a mi habitación, suavemente la puse sobre mi cama y empecé a besar su cuello y fui bajando por su pecho mientras desabotonaba su blusa.

Ella puso sus manos bajo mi camisa y empezó a quitarla, sentir sus pequeñas manos dibujando mi torso me excitaba, pero tenía que controlarme o le causaría daño.

Cuando ambos quedamos ya sin ninguna barrera, comencé a lamer sus pechos suavemente, no era tan tabla como Castiel decía, los tenía redondos y eran coronados por un botón rosa que no dude en meter en mi boca, soltó gemidos muy dulces.

Me puse de rodillas bajo ella levantando un poco sus caderas, la miré a los ojos y ella asintió, suavemente entré en ella tratando de no hacerle daño. Sakura dejó escapar un par de lágrimas y un gemido, me adentre completamente en ella y la besé profundamente, espere un par de segundos hasta que se acostumbró y empecé a moverme dentro de ella, primero suavemente, luego aumente el nivel de embestidas, iba muy rápido y era excitante oírla gemir, sentí que estaba a punto de llegar y ella también.

La abrace hasta que quedo sobre mí y la besé y los dos alcanzamos el clímax. Ambos caímos en la cama, la abrace contra mi pecho y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las sábanas.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a mi linda doncella de cabello rosa acurrucada en mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, le besé la frente y sonreí.

-Lysandro! Ya volví!-gritó mi hermano desde la sala-Donde estás?

Me asusté, no quería que nos vieran así, de seguro Rosa estaba con él, no nos podían descubrir, suavemente deje a Sakura descansar sobre mi cama y me puse solamente el pantalón.

-H-hola hermano… que sucede?-dije algo nervioso

-Que sucede? Porque estas a medio vestir?-pregunto confundido

-P-pues estaba a punto de ducharme-dije

-Ah bueno Rosa está en la sala, quiere ver a Sakura así que vístanse de una vez y salgan-dijo tranquilamente

-Claro… o-oye espera como es que…?!-me sonroje al verme descubierto

-Lysandro, sabía que este día llegaría, los veo abajo- se fue hacia la sala dejándome algo desconcertado.

Luego de un rato desperté cariñosamente a mi Sakura y ambos nos vestimos correctamente, vi en su rostro esa bella sonrisa, jamás olvidaría esta tarde, fue perfecta.

Ahora solo quedaban las indirectas de Rosalya y Leigh…

**Bueno este es el final del cap 1, todavía faltan mas jaja fue un lemon leve para mi, ojala disfruten y no se preocupen que el siguiente cap sera de Castiel y Ali. Dejen Reviews y los que quieran agregenme a mi sucrette: sakurazoe101 o a mi amiga Roci1D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!, les he traído el cap 2, bueno habrá un súper cambio y será que Aymar tomara el lugar de Ali, jajaja ojala no sea problema n.n de todas maneras disfruten el cap, ahora si podré continuarlo más seguido, y bueno aquí tienen…**

**Ch2**

**Lysandro Pov**

Antes de que ambos fuéramos a la sala, le conté el pequeño incidente a Sakura. Ella se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Tranquila, Rosalya y Leigh son buenas personas- dije tratando de calmarla

-Sí, no lo dudo, pero Rosa me torturara hasta sacar cada detalle- dijo

-Puede que sí, pero bajemos y actuemos normal- le di un beso

-Está bien- sonrió

Luego que ambos nos pusimos "presentables" bajamos a la sala, allí nos esperaban Rosalya y Leigh, los cuales sonreían traviesamente.

**Sakura Pov**

Mala idea! Malísima idea! Preferí haberme quedado en su habitación y salir por la ventana! Rosalya soltaba comentarios en doble sentido y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme de tanta vergüenza, podría hasta jurar que toda la sangre existente en mi cuerpo ahora estaba en mi CARA!.

-Sa-ku-ri-ta -Rosalya sonreía maliciosamente

-Di-dime...- respondí nerviosa

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto

-S-si...- respondí, y se vino una de sus preguntas

-Lysandrito, imagino que habrás sido gentil con mi amiga verdad?!- dijo Rosa

-ROSALYA!- grite

-Qué? Acaso no me puedo preocupar por ti!- dijo

-Sí, fui muy gentil- respondió Lysandro tranquilamente

-Y-y tu porque respondes?!- me sonroje

*Era posible sonrojarme tanto?!*

-Muy bien Lys - Rosa suspiro

-Imagino que se protegieron- agrego Leigh

-... -Ambos quedamos fríos, en ese momento claramente habíamos olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle

-Y bien, acaso no responderán eso?- pregunto Rosa

-P-pues si tuvimos cuidado...- respondí

-Ahh- Leigh suspiro- Como pudieron olvidar eso?

-Pues... En ese momento no recordé eso- respondió Lysandro

-Leigh, fue su primera vez, no creo que suceda algo- dijo Rosalya

-Está bien esperemos eso, pero la próxima vez quiero que se cuiden!- dijo Leigh

-D-De acuerdo- respondí, luego de eso, Lysandro me llevo a mi casa, caminamos por las calles tomados de las manos, la verdad era muy linda la noche.

-La pase bien- dije

-No crees que fue apresurado, comenzar y pues... Hacerlo?- pregunto

-Lysandro, nos conocemos de hace mucho, la verdad se sintió bien y me gusto- lo abrace

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- pregunto

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dije

-Soy tu "fantasma"- dijo

-Han pasado 5 meses desde ese día- dije

-Recuerdas cuando quisiste ver mi tatuaje?- pregunto

-Sí, es muy lindo- dije

-Recuerdas lo que paso en la playa?- pregunto

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente- le sonreí

-Porque creíste que fue una aventura de verano?- pregunto

-Porque no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, estuvimos 1 semana juntos y nunca me pediste ser tu novia- dije

-Debí pedírtelo allí- dijo

-Pues a las finales si no lo hacías tú iba a ser yo ya que, que me besaras cada que encontraba tu libreta y que no me pidieras ser tu novia me preocupaba- dije

-Porque?- pregunto

-Un chico que besa a una chica y no le pide que sea su novia, pues significa que solo jugó con ella- respondí

-Jamás jugaría contigo- dijo

-Lo sé, serias incapaz- dije- Pero me alegra por fin ser tu novia oficialmente

-A mí también- dijo y me beso dulcemente

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, me sentía tan feliz, había tenido el mejor día de mi vida, salvo por lo de Rosalya y Leigh.

Me di una ducha y luego me fui a dormir, aunque no me imagino las cosas que me esperan al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, decidí vestirme con un vestido celeste con gris, me puse unas ballerinas color negro y cepille mi cabello.

De pronto recibí un mensaje en mi celular, era de Lysandro y decía: **"Pasare a buscarte, te amo"**

Desayune algo ligero hasta que sonó mi timbre, corrí a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola princesa- saludo Lysandro

-Lysandro!- salte a abrazarlo

-Te ves hermosa, vamos?- sonrió

-Primero quiero un beso- dije

-Entonces te daré uno- me beso dulcemente

-Ya estoy lista jajaja- reí

-Entonces vámonos- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Por el camino vimos a Rosalya y a mi amiga Aymar.

-Hola chicos!- saludo Rosalya

-Hola- saludamos

-Qué lindo que estén juntos por fin!-dijo Aymar

-Muy juntos verdad?- *Quiero matar a Rosa por la indirecta*

-S-si...- me sonroje

-Mmmm... Ocultas algo!- grito Aymar

-N-no, yo no oculto nada- dije nerviosa

-Lysandro!- Aymar señalo a Lysandro

-Y-yo no tengo nada que decir- respondió

-Tu!- me señalo- Tú me dirás todo y ahora!

-Y si no quiero?- la rete

-Te perseguiré por todo el instituto!-grito

-Lys, te amo, debo ir a correr- dije dándole un beso corto

-Ten cuidado- dijo y yo salí corriendo rápidamente

-SAKURA! VEN ACA!- grito Aymar corriendo tras de mi

-Waaah!- grite mientras corría a esconderme en un aula

-Sakura! De todas maneras te encontrare así que cuéntame todo!-grito buscándome en un aula

-No!- grite y salí corriendo del aula

-SAKURA!- grito atrapándome en el aula de ciencias- Estas atrapada! Dímelo todo ahora!

-E-está bien!- dije asustada

-Ok, comienza- dijo

-Pues, ayer Lysandro y yo...- dije y ella se sonrojo

-Ustedes?!... Vaya...- dijo

-No dirás que fue muy pronto?- dije

-Pues, Saku, ustedes llevan enamorados desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue bueno que por fin se... Unieran?- dijo

-Aymar!- la regañe

-Jajaja está bien, pero que tal fue?- pregunto

-Perfecto...- dije sonrojada- Y verdad, como te va con Castiel?

-C-con Castiel?! P-pues...- se puso nerviosa

-Qué pasa?- pregunte

-Es muy difícil!- respondió

-Demuéstrale que lo amas!- dije

-Cómo?!- dijo

-Tengo una idea...

**Y bueno este es el final del cap, ojala les haya gustado ajajaja aquí les explique mucho n.n, de veras que me gusta a pesar de que fue corto, y bueno esto es todo por hoy y no se olviden de leer mis otros fics, dejen reviews la verdad adoro sus comentarios me alegran la vida :'), bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, pero ya les traje un cap mas, para las que leen mis otros 2 fics no se preocupen ya subiré los siguientes caps, de veras que espero que les guste este capitulo y bueno aquí tienen…**

**Ch3**

Aymar y yo habíamos planeado algo para que por fin Castiel y ella estuvieran juntos, pondríamos el plan en marcha hoy mismo.

-Sakura, no estoy muy segura de esto- dijo Aymar

-Ya llevan mucho tiempo sin decirse lo que sienten!- dije

-Pero es que y si luego me dice tonta?-dijo

-Porque lo haría? Te ira bien- dije

-E-está bien!- dijo

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo encontramos a Lysandro y a Castiel.

-Jajaja mira el par de tablitas!- bromeo Castiel

-Castiel...- dijo Lysandro

-Hola chicos!- salude

-Que tal la pasaron ayer eh?- pregunto Castiel a lo que Lys y yo nos pusimos rojos como tomates

-Castiel!- le regañe

-Así que dieron ese gran paso- dijo

-Cállate estamos en el instituto!- dije

-Sí que dieron ese paso- dijo Aymar

-Oye!- le regañe

-Lo sabía! Tabla de chocolate opina igual que yo!- dijo contento

-Hey! No soy tabla!- se quejó Aymar

-Demuéstramelo- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien! Hoy te lo demostrare!- dijo a lo que Castiel se quedó sorprendido, pero sabía que él no se quedaría así nomas.

-Entonces te estaré esperando- dijo

-Está bien- dijo Aymar

Lysandro estaba sorprendido, pero yo no ya que ese era la primera parte del plan, Aymar se encargaría de lo siguiente.

Pasaron las clases y pues Aymar no dejaba de preguntarme cosas de que hacer y demás, le explique un par de cosas, a lo que note que estaba decidida y emocionada.

Luego que toco el receso, Lysandro me dijo que iría a hablar con Castiel y luego regresaba, mientras tanto me senté en las bancas y alguien se acercó por detrás y me tapo los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-

-Mmmm Kentin!- dije segura

-Cómo sabias?- pregunto, quitando sus manos de mis ojos

-Pues, hueles a galletas de chocolate-dije

-Ah... Rayos! Jajaja y como estas Sakurita?- pregunto

-Estoy bien- respondí sonriente

-Y Lysandro?- pregunto

-Fue a hablar con Castiel- dije

-Sakura...- susurro

-Que sucede?- pregunte, de pronto me miro con cara seria

-Estoy celoso...- dijo

-De qué? Por qué?- pregunte

-Eres mi mejor amiga y Lysandro se puso raro la última vez que te abrace-dijo

-Lysandro sabe que somos amigos, además no te voy a olvidar nunca- dije

-Pero me siento muy solo- dijo triste

-Pero yo estoy aquí contigo, además que hay de Mía?- dije *Sabia que esa chica le atraía*

-Mía? Pero es que y si no le gusto?- dijo

-Si le gustas tranquilo!- dije

-Jajaja bueno, si tú lo dices- dijo sonriente

-Hola Kentin, Hola princesa- se acercó Lysandro sonriente

-Hola Lysandro, bueno los dejo tengo que buscar a Mía!- Kentin se despidió y salió corriendo

-Quien es Mía?- pregunto Lysandro

-En serio no recuerdas quién es?- dije sorprendida *Vamos a muchas clases juntas*

-Pues, no- dijo- Me dirías quién es?

-Recuerdas la pelirroja que siempre se hace una cola al costado?- dije

-Mmmm si- dijo

-Bueno ella es Mía!- dije

-Creí que yo era tuyo- dijo sonriente

-Lysandro!- dije

-Jajaja es broma- dijo y me dio un beso

-No fue gracioso!- infle mis mejillas

-Que linda eres- dijo jalando mi mejilla

-Waa! Duele!- dije

-Eres adorable- dijo y me beso dulcemente, claro que este beso fue más largo.

Después de que acabaron las clases le desee suerte a Amy y me despedí, hoy estudiaría con Lysandro en mi casa, me alegro de que mis padres estén de viaje así no tendría que explicarles sobre que es mi novio...

**Aymar Pov**

Había hecho lo que Sakura me dijo, estaba decidida, Castiel y yo saldríamos a "pasear" y luego iríamos a su casa...

Estaba nerviosa, pero él se portó muy amable.

Llegamos luego de un largo paseo a su casa y Castiel puso una película.

-Te gusto salir canelita?- pregunto

-Jajaja si tomatito- respondí

-Me demostraras que no eres tabla?- se burlo

-Jajaja sí, pero esperaras un poco más-dije, y él fue a sacar el video ya que había terminado la película.

-Vamos Amy, sé que lo deseas- susurro a mi oído

-No digas eso...- me sonroje

-Te pone nerviosa?- susurro

-N-No...- tape mi rostro con una almohada del sofá

-Aymar...- me quito la almohada y me miro a los ojos

-...- me quede observándolo y de pronto el me tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a besarme, se sentía tan bien su lengua dentro de mi boca, era caliente y excitante, me volvía loca.

Suavemente me despojo de mis prendas y miro mis pechos...

-No eres tan tabla...- sonrió

-Te lo dije- sonreí

-Son perfectas- dijo lamiendo uno de mis pezones

-C-cast...- gemí.

El prosiguió tocándome todo mi cuerpo de principio a fin, hasta que llegó el momento, me llevo a su cama y me puso sobre ella, se colocó entre mis piernas y la punta de su miembro rozo con mi intimidad.

-Dolerá?- pregunte

-Un poco- respondió

-Está bien...- sentí como entraba en mí, se sentía tan grande, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí una punzada de dolor, pero desapareció al instante, ya que Castiel se dedicó a chupar y masajear mis pechos, se sentía tan bien, y luego de un rato empezó a embestirme.

-Eres tan estrecha- gimió

-Ah! Castiel!- lo abrace más fuerte

-Te amo Aymar, eres perfecta- me beso

-Yo también te amo!- dije entre jadeos

-Te gusta canelita?- sonrió mientras hacía unos movimientos circulares con sus caderas sin dejar de penetrarme.

-Cast!- me sonroje porque había tocado un punto algo sensible

-Oh vaya!- gimió- Aymar me voy a venir

-Ah... Yo también... Castiel!- grite al sentir mi primer orgasmo, y al segundo Castiel se vino.

Ambos agotados, sobre la cama, abrazados, había tenido la mejor tarde de mi vida, Castiel era perfecto y lo amaba así.

-Te amo Canelita- susurro sonriente

-Yo también tomatito- reí

-Si no fueras mi novia, me molestaría-dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí

-Novia?- pregunte

-Pues, acaso crees que te dejaría libre por más tiempo?- respondió

-Cast!- infle mis mejillas

-Jajaja eres mi novia y punto, está bien?-dijo

-Está bien!- dije, de pronto sonó mi celular

-Quién es?- pregunto Castiel

-Es Sakura?- dije mirando el cel

-Le contestaras?- dijo

-Sí, veré que quiere- conteste y mi cara se puso roja

-Que paso que te dijo?- Castiel me miro extrañado

-SAKURA PERVERTIDAAAA!- grite, no era que ella me hubiera dicho algo! Era que en su llamada se escuchaban más que gemidos! Ya se podrán imaginar lo que sucederá después!

Juro que de esta no te salvas Sakura...

**Y bueno este es el final del cap, ojala les haya gustado jajaja ya se imaginaran que pasa al otro lado del cel, bueno nuevamente mil disculpas por tardar tanto se que me quieren matar waaa bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye!**


End file.
